The objective of this contract is to develop monitoring technology to accurately screen patients on an outpatient basis by monitoring physiologic variables capable of indicating whether or not there is a need for furthers more costly, sleep disorder testing. The Contractor shall perform the following: 1) evaluation of data presentation requirements to establish the basis for a multiple test battery consisting of the multiple sleep latency test (MSLT), the unprepared simple reaction time test and a patient subjective evaluation test; 2) applied use of application-specific-integrated circuits (ASIC) based digital signal processing algorithms for the identification of sleep-related electrophysiological events; 3) establishment of subject response procedures to provide a data acquisition and recording protocol, and 4) integration of a proof-of-concept system for development and extensive testing in the Phase II program.